Lingering
by TraceAce
Summary: A short POV fic surrounding the November 22, 2005 episode, specifically the bedroom scene.


Disclaimer: I do not own this show, nor am I in NBC, nor do I own NBC. Or Steve Carell. Or anyone involved. So uh, please don't sue. I'm not making any money off of this. oo  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: November 22, 2005 episode.  
Notes: Centered around one scene in the episode. A short POV fic.

---

"And this is my room," Jim announces, opening the door to a small, comfortable looking bedroom. A sparse few lights illuminate it. Pam looks around and lingers, her eyes moving from piece to piece. "Pretty boring, huh? Well, moving on to our next exciting area…"

She moves to follow but stops mid-step, seeing no one watching. She moves to the side so that not even the cameraman notices she's staying behind. She stays motionless until she is sure they're all gone and then looks around again, not sure why she came to the decision to do so.

His room seems very him, she notes, glancing at the cluttered desk against the wall. She takes a quick look at the papers but decides not to go through them; it's enough she's more or less trespassing already without permission. She turns and looks down at his bed, slowly sitting down on it, touching the fabric of the heavy blanket under her hand. It had to be comfortable to sleep in, she mused; the soft kind of bedding she likes herself that she hasn't had since Roy moved in.

His back needs a harder bed for medical reasons is his claim. She has never seen him once have trouble with it when doing activities but she decided then not to argue.

Sense floods into her as she realizes what she's doing. Feeling her face flush red with embarrassment, she stands rather quickly, not wanting her mind to wander any further than it already is.

Shaking the thoughts away, she steps past the bed, glancing down at the guitar leaning against the far wall. She never knew Jim played an instrument, though she also never technically asked him. This isn't much of a shock, though, knowing how surprisingly multitalented he's always proven himself to be. Frowning momentarily, she realizes again how much Jim deserves so much more than what he has.

What's worse, she's finally acknowledges now that there's a part of her that hopes he never figures it out. She hadn't been kidding when she had told him not so long ago that she really needed him working there with her.

He just is clueless to how much is all.

Just as she moves toward his shelves she suddenly spots movement in the corner of her eye. The camera now focusing on her, she clears her throat and attempts to explain why she is snooping around his room. Soon after Jim enters, all grins, not seeming to mind at all. They simply talk and a part of her wishes there was no party going on nearby.

It is only when Phyllis brings up her suspicion that thoughts really bubble up and she feels the seizing of panic in her body. She isn't right at all; she'd never be right. They were just friends.

He sits down next to her soon afterwards, flashing her one of his wide, warm grins. She feel butterflies in my stomach flutter momentarily and she knows it'll be ages until she can repress these thoughts again. She became defensive, attempting to rationalize as best she can given the situation. In a refusal to let this entire thing mess her up, she even forces herself successfully to be the last one that actually leaves.

"I hope you had fun," he speaks as they reach the door and exit out into the cold Pennsylvania air.

"Yeah, it was a blast. Thanks for inviting me," she smiles, nodding her head.

"If you ever want to eat dinner over here, my roommate's a great cook," he offers. Pam fidgets a bit, both loving and hating the idea.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe you can see my place one day too."

She can only imagine Roy's reaction if he heard her now.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He hesitates before hugging her lightly. Afterwards, he jokingly offers an arm and she takes it, letting him lead her to her car. Opening the door for her like quite the gentlemen, he says, "Thanks for coming. Have a nice night."

"You too. See you soon."

Driving home, the realization that she looks forward more to work than being with Roy clearly highlights quite the problem she's dealing with.


End file.
